


I want to pick and gather all the pretty words for you (you are pretty)

by wooschi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Fluffy, Implied Transphobia, Implied homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 09:56:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8281756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wooschi/pseuds/wooschi
Summary: For a majority of his teen years, Yoon Jeonghan has been told by people that he was very pretty. It was the commonly used adjective to describe Jeonghan, but the boy knows he's more then just a pretty boy. He meets Choi Seungcheol, a boy with dark hair and even darker eyes, who likes to call Jeonghan pretty. Conflicted, Jeonghan is able to accept only Seungcheol calling him pretty until one day, Jeonghan becomes sick of being pretty.AU -new description-





	

**Author's Note:**

> my first kpop fanfic lol  
> title from pretty u (lol)  
> none of the other boys are mentioned, i wanted this to be only based on jeonghan and coups.

"What's your name?" A mystic voice asks, and the boy the question was directed to swiftly turned around, blonde hair swinging, and closed the book he was reading. The mystic-voiced boy, just a little bit taller, was standing a few feet away, hair dark and fluffy, face holding a gentle expression. The boy smiled and shifted a bit closer, and the blonde boy pressed the closed book to his chest.

"Yoon Jeonghan," The blonde boy revealed, before turning back around and putting the book back where he got it from. Jeonghan tried to play like he was not interested, but he really was interested into the boy with the dark hair and darker eyes. The dark-haired boy moves quickly and leans his shoulder against the bookshelf, facing Jeonghan's side and examining his facial structure.

"I'm Choi Seungcheol, and you have a very pretty face," The boy introduces, the compliment sending Jeonghan's feelings into a frenzy. Jeonghan wants to smile and thank him, but instead he sighs and rolls his eyes. The boy, Choi Seungcheol, doesn't seem bothered or intimidated by Jeonghan at all, and Jeonghan is kind of happy about that. It means Seungcheol would put an effort to talk to him.

"Also your hair, it's pretty and long for a guy, but I like it. It suits you. Pretty boy," Seungcheol says and Jeonghan thinks about all the men and women who says he would never amount to anything more then a pretty face and his faint smile falters and he looks down slightly. But he looks up again because now is not the time to be sad, and he looks over to Seungcheol. "Thank you." He says politely and Seungcheol grins. His smile is lovely, Jeonghan thinks.

~

The next day, Seungcheol finds Jeonghan in the same library in the same section reading the same book. Jeonghan is sitting on the floor though, knees up and back against the shelf. Jeonghan's hair is in a ponytail, pulled away from his face allowing his sharp features to pop even more. Seungcheol sits beside him, offering a smile to which Jeonghan returns. They sit in silence and enjoy each other's company.

~

Seungcheol likes his hair. Whenever Jeonghan kisses him, Seungcheol either gently runs his fingers through the soft locks or grips it in his hands. "Pretty boy," He mutters against Jeonghan's neck and Jeonghan shutters as warm air tingles his neck. "My pretty boy." Jeonghan flushes and Seungcheol twirls a lock of Jeonghan's hair on his finger.

Jeonghan leans into Seungcheol, Seungcheol pushing him up against the library shelf. Careful not to grab attention from other people, Jeonghan has to bite his lip to prevent any sounds. Jeonghan plays hard to get, moving away from any kisses Seungcheol tries to plant on him. He giggles as Seungcheol sighs in frustration, but smiling playfully, and finally submits to him.

~

Jeonghan is lightly singing along to music on the radio, waiting for Seungcheol to emerge from whenever he ran off to. Jeonghan sings along a bit louder, feeling bold and confident (Seungcheol hasn't yet shouted for him to shut up like his friends would!) 

"You're so good at singing," Seungcheol says from behind Jeonghan. The blonde boy jumps and abruptly stops. "No, no, I'm not, but thank you." Jeonghan says, and Seungcheol only nods his head and repeats himself.

"You are great at singing."

~

Jeonghan doesn't know how he's ended at Seungcheol's apartment, shirt strewn across the floor as he sits on Seungcheol's lap, lips attached to his neck. Seungcheol has a handful of long blonde hair in his hands and Jeonghan runs his own fingers through dark hair as goosebumps arise on his skin. Seungcheol breathes into his neck and Jeonghan falls into him.

~

The moonlight is peaking through curtains, Jeonghan is laying on a sleeping Seungcheol's chest. They are both nude and Seungcheol's apartment is warm, Jeonghan pushes into the sleeping boy though, and through his sleep, Seungcheol wraps an arm around the blonde boy and holds him tighter as Jeonghan finally decides that he should sleep too.

~

"Hey there, pretty lady," An unfamiliar voice says in Jeonghan's ear. The blond boy turns around, confused and a bit frightened. There is an older white man doesn't seem to notice that Jeonghan is not a woman, but a man with a flat and chest and an adams apple. Jeonghan was a man, why did this stranger call him a lady?

"Why, you have such pretty hair and lips," The older man said, and Jeonghan felt extremely uncomfortable and tried to push the man away. There was no one around, and Jeonghan now wishes he didn't run to the shops at 9pm as the man only shoves him back. "Tough little lady, I see," The white man snarled, and Jeonghan feels frightened. The white man almost shoves Jeonghan up against the shelves holding sanitary products until a worker turned the corner, allowing Jeonghan to scurry away.

Jeonghan doesn't believe that he's almost let the man assault him without calling for help or even at least telling him to fuck off. Jeonghan has been stared at weirdly in public, and sometimes called nasty words like "tranny" or "fag", but he didn't think twice about them. He's never been harassed at all, especially because someone though he was a girl. Jeonghan puts his hair up in a pony tail once he's outside and puts the hood of his sweater up. Who knows how many people might think he's a girl and would try to hurt him like the man did.

~

Jeonghan is once again in Seungcheol's apartment a few days later, and Seungcheol is retrieving a so called gift from his room that he wanted to give to Jeonghan, even though his birthday wasn't until months away. "I think you would like it," Seungcheol promised, and Jeonghan only rolled his eyes with a smile. He felt guilty the Seungcheol bought him a gift, he didn't ask for anything.

Seungcheol came back to Jeonghan who stood near the living room entrance, not sure what to do while he waited, with his hands behind his back. There's a stupid grin on his face and Jeonghan nearly laughs. 

"Remember that time you told me you wanted to dye your hair a colour that wasn't natural but your parents wouldn't let you?" Seungcheol asks challengingly, and Jeonghan nods. "Well, surprise!" Seungcheol pulls out a small pink box and Jeonghan's eyebrows furrow until he reads the box: hair chalk. "Hair chalk?" Jeonghan asks, confused. "It's tenporary hair chalk! You can colour your hair temporarily and it washes out easily and it doesn't stain when you do!"

 

Jeonghan feels pretty at the end of the day, the tips of his hair are pink and Seungcheol keeps telling him he looks like a pale fairy. "Pretty boy," Seungcheol says for the umpteenth time and Jeonghan blushes.

~

Jeonghan doesn't feel great. Having been harassed by his father in the early of the hours because he discovered the hair chalk Seungcheol had bought him in the bathroom, Jeonghan had a tough morning of convincing his parents that it wasn't serious, that it could wash out.

"You say a friend bought it for you?" Jeonghan's father asks and the blonde hesitantly nods in conformation. "Is it a boy? Are you gay? You are! No boys have long hair and wears pink!" Jeonghan nearly scoffs at his father blowing things out of proportion, but he's affected by the way "gay" came out of his father's mouth like it was poison.

Jeonghan was walking down the streets after his morning debacle, feeling drained and upset. He was walkling to Seungcheol's apartment, because it was the only place he felt welcomed and accepted.

Normally, Jeonghan wouldn't mind people starting at him; it happened all the time, but his gut was tugging that maybe his father was right. Maybe it was wrong for boys to express themselves and have long hair and like pink things, and most importantly, be gay. The people staring at him as he walked only built weights on his tumbling self-esteem. Maybe Jeonghan was wrong to be only a pretty boy.

~

Apparently Seungcheol has been in a bad mood, because when Jeonghan arrived, the dark haired boy looked at him and sighed, but welcomed him in. Jeonghan suddenly felt intimidated and unwelcome, and it totally didn't help that he was feeling like shit also.

"I'm kind of busy today, but you can still stay, just let me work for a few hours," Seungcheol says and Jeonghan nods obediently.

Seungcheol was nice enough to let Jeonghan watch a DVD in his living room while he worked on some papers, but Jeonghan felt tense watching Seungcheol's fists clench and unclench like he was about to downpour with frustration. The film on the TV was a mess of shapes and colours, Jeonghan made the mistake of asking what was wrong.

"Nothing's wrong! I just - did you have to come over today without asking? I have a job, too! I can't hang out every day like you could. Do you even have a job? You would understand how stressful it is to work even on days off. I bet you don't, you never mentioned having a job, you can't even get a job because you're nothing more then a pretty boy." Seungcheol seems to have mutter the last part so Jeonghan wouldn't hear but Jeonghan heard him, and it hurt a lot, especially when it came from Seungcheol.

Jeonghan felt hurt and like he would break down any minute. "Listen here," Jeonghan snarls, standing up. "You need to shut up, I came here because I'm having a bad morning because my parents harassed me for your stupid gift, and I thought you would be understanding, but you didn't even ask if something was wrong! Choi Seungcheol, I'm more then a pretty boy, and I hate you for thinking I'm not!"

Jeonghan stomps out of Seungcheol's apartment,ignoring Seungcheol's calls for him to come back, feeling his heartbreak as tears threaten to fall. He should've known Seungcheol was just like all the other boys; they thought Jeonghan was nothing more then a pretty boy. In fact, everyone thought that. Jeonghan felt vulnerable and upset.

~

Jeonghan gripped the edges of the basin sink, head hanging low, long blonde hair cascading in a straight flow. He was tired of being seen as a pretty boy and a girl, and it hurt him a lot that Seungcheol said that. Jeonghan straightened up, opening the cabinet above the sink, pulling out a metal pair of scissors.

The metal glinted in the illuminated bathroom, taunting him to put them back and just be strong. Jeonghan suddenly had a flush memory of people staring, calling him those horrible names, his friends calling him pretty, a girl, and parents ashamed of him, and Seungcheol. Filled with anger, Jeonghan angrily cut a huge part of his hair, the long locks falling into the bathroom sink.

~

Jeonghan watched the sun set and turn the sky a deep pink, the beach empty and seagulls pecking the sand to find food remains left from humans. The ocean was calm, rushing up the shore every so often from boats. Knees pulled up, Jeonghan hugged them, resting his chin on his knees. 

Jeonghan was too deep into thought that he didn't hear the person walking towards him from behind and sit near him.

"Jeonghan,"

Jeonghan flinched from shock, sitting up and looking back. Seungcheol looked upset and Jeonghan only turned back around and returned his position. He didn't feel like talking, especially to Seungcheol, who shocked him by finding where he was in the whole city.

"Jeonghan, I'm sorry. I really didn't mean anything, I was just frustrated, I swear,"

Jeonghan didn't reply, hearing Seungcheol move closer.

"I really didn't. I'm sorry."

Jeonghan closed his eyes, feeling the familiar feeling of tenderness swell in his chest, or was it the feeling like he was free falling 500 feet? Jeonghan opened his eyes, shocked at the blurriness. Seungcheol moved in front of Jeonghan, and Jeonghan felt silly because now the dark haired boy could see his tears.

"I'm sorry."

Jeonghan avoided Seungcheol's eyes, not daring to blink so the tears won't fall. He didn't need another reason to feel embarrassed.

"Jeonghan?" Seungcheol suddenly asked, his eyes on Jeonghan's beanie. Slowly, Seungcheol reached up and removed the hat. Jeonghan heard him gasp and hid his face in his arms.

"Your hair! It's short!" Seungcheol exclaimed like Jeonghan didn't know. "Yeah, I know," Jeonghan said, and Seungcheol looked more upset. "I was tired of not being taken seriously, of just being a pretty boy," Jeonghan admits, wiping his eyes. His hair was short, only aleast two inches of hair remained. Seungcheol hesitantly touched the short blonde hair.

"If you only liked me because I was pretty and girly, you can go." Jeonghan ordered and Seungcheol is quiet that Jeonghan thinks he might actually leave.

"Jeonghan, I like you because of you. Yeah you are pretty, but that isn't what I learned I was attracted to; it's you, your personality, the way your eyes glint when you laugh. You made me the happiest in the past month we knew each other and became friends, and those nights we had. I really like you, and you're still pretty but I know you're more then that."

~

Jeonghan cuddles into Seungcheol, the nightstand lamp glimmering dimly as Seungcheol runs his fingers through Jeonghan's short hair. Jeonghan sighs contently, shutting his eyes as he leans onto the other boy's chest.

"I've always wanted to be a singer," Jeonghan admits, opening his eyes and watches as shadows flare in the lamplight. "But I'm afraid I'm not good enough."

"I heard you sing, and you are incredible. You never believed me when I told you. You could totally make it big." Seungcheol admits and Jeonghan's cheek flushes.

The room is quiet again, both boys silent and enjoying each other's company. Jeonghan decides to sleep, it was late and this day was way too long and full of roller coasters. Tomorrow will be a new day for something better.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: jih96n


End file.
